


An Interesting Encounter

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: I just..., I'm weak., Multi, this is so short BUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: You think that the Askran army would keep their tactician well protected, even if they were absolutely sure of no danger. It was ridiculously easy to catch them off guard, even easier to pluck that little toy of theirs out of their hand and toss it out of reach. It was quite adorable actually, seeing them panic, patting down their coat in an attempt to find a weapon before backing up, only to trip over a rock and fall onto the ground. Oh, how easy it would be to kill them here…But… Where’s the fun in that, of course.





	An Interesting Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little drabble because Loki. Also, it's hinted that reader's a bit masochistic, but that's the extent of it honestly. I hope you enjoy!

    Pathetic, all of them.

    Not a single one of those pitiful excuses of a soldiers managed to do their job, leaving her all the work again, not that it was a bad thing of course. Having to constantly sneak around as other people left no time for any actual fun, so in a way, she was glad it happened.

    … That is, until they were forced to retreat, of course.

    Not only did it signify the end of her fun, but King Surtr would clearly not be pleased about this. To help make matters slightly worse, the Askran army had the entire area covered head to toe. If she hadn’t been able to disguise herself as a lowly soldier, things could have been rather tricky, and not in the fun sense. All inconveniences had their bright sides, no matter how hard they could seem though. In this case, it just happened to be simple.

    You think that the Askran army would keep their tactician well protected, even if they were absolutely sure of no danger. It was ridiculously easy to catch them off guard, even easier to pluck that little toy of theirs out of their hand and toss it out of reach. It was quite adorable actually, seeing them panic, patting down their coat in an attempt to find a weapon before backing up, only to trip over a rock and fall onto the ground. Oh, how easy it would be to kill them here…

    But… Where’s the fun in that, of course.

    “So, you’re the one who forced us to retreat… What a surprise…”

    “S-stay back, o-or I’ll call for someone!” She couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her. They both knew that there would never be a chance to do so. It didn’t stop them from making a futile attempt of backing up. A quick heel to the chest stopped that.

    “Ah ah! None of that now, you hear? If you don’t behave, I’ll just have to punish you…”

    “...!” 

    In the piercing silence of the charred remains, it was near impossible to hide that tiny, tiny gasp that escaped their lips. Unlike the normal, panicked gasps for breath however, it was on of…”

    “... Don’t tell me… That the thought actually excites you?” Though the hood hid their features, they still averted their gaze.

    “My my, how interesting…”

    Using her staff, she hooked it under the hood, revealing the features of the tactician, a blush encompassing their face.

    “Such a lovely face, belonging to such a disgrace... I wonder what others sounds you’d make?” As much as she was enjoying this, that pesky prince must have realized something was up, because multiple footsteps were approaching. She stepped of, aware of the eyes watching the sway of her hips.

    “As much as I’d enjoy to play with you more, I have some important business I need to finish…” After giving them an expectant look, they finally caught on.

    “(N-Name)...”

    “(Name)... We will meet again, and this time, I’ll be sure not to lose.”

    And with that, she was gone without a trace. It didn’t take much longer for Alfonse and Sharena to run up, weapons at the ready.

    “(Name), are you alright?! When you didn’t return to the group, we feared something happened…”

    “N-no… I’m quite alright Alfonse. Anyway… We should get back to the kingdom before anything bad happens.” Clearly the two didn’t buy it, but luckily, they didn’t question it either.

    “Alright (Name)... Come on, let’s leave before that “Loki” shows up again…”


End file.
